Sora's Rebellion
by LostWithinTheShadows
Summary: Sora decides to turn punkgoth. YAOI RikuSora Eventual Lemon, Series. Chapter 4 is up.
1. Change

Sora's Rebellion *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Welcome to Kaete's first fanfic...or is it second? Dunno.. Forgot... Okai, here is standard procedure: Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Yaoi boys, Disney and Squaresoft aren't mine. I merely steal them for a while to appease my twisted mind. Warnings: This is Rated "R" so expect Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Lemon, Lime, Kairi bashing, language, and Sora rebelling. This is an AU.... And! This may sound weird, but I FIND FLAMES AMUSING! I take them as evidence that there is in fact, a inferior race of mindless people. So if you would like to prove your own stupidity, feel free to send them to me. (By the way, I KNOW I spelled Okai wrong, it's my kawaii way of spelling it. Nya nya :3) *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Sora's Rebellion  
  
Chapter 1: Change  
  
Kaete S.  
  
Riku sat up and sighed. Third night in a row. 5:30AM. He wondered why he couldn't sleep. This was getting really annoying. He stood up, and hopped out of the window. Maybe he could talk to Sora for a while. He complained of insomnia too.  
He made his way across the neighborhood on the island. It was a pretty island, white sand, blue water, and big, as islands go. He reached Sora's house. Everyone on the island had nice houses, but he really liked Sora's house, maybe because it reminded him of his own. It was beige, with large light blue windows on every wall, plus the house was about 3 stories tall. Sora stayed on the second floor. He walked up the path, and around to the side yard. He tossed a small rock up onto the window, making it clink off. "Sora! Sora!" He hissed, trying to wake up his best friend. No response. He tried again. "Sora!" Still nothing. Riku was fed up. "SORA!!". He heard a noise that sounded like someone was clearing their throat. "Ahem." Sora smiled as he stood in the doorway. "Oh, there you are..." Riku trailed off. He walked over to his grinning friend. "Can't sleep Riku?" Sora inquired. "Yeah. Again." "Me neither. You can come in, my parents left for the weekend, another business meeting. They'll be gone for 4 days." Sora rolled his eyes. His parents seemed to value their jobs more than their own son. Their jobs, and CLEANING. Riku walked in, and looked around. Sora's house was still the same way it always was, perfectly clean, with no trace that anyone even lived in it. Riku's house was just as large as Sora's, but it was slightly different. You could tell that someone lived there, and it didn't look like a set for a TV show. Sora walked in and plopped down on the couch. He flipped through a few channels, found one, then set the remote down. He glanced over at his silver haired friend. "I'm tired of this Riku. Mom and Dad are gone all the time, and they don't even attempt to make it up to me. I'm starting to think that they don't care what I do anymore..." Riku smiled. "Do something that'll make them notice you , then. Skip school, get arrested or something." Sora shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna screw MY life over just to get noticed. Try something that won't make me ruin my OWN life." Riku smiled again. "Well.... We COULD..."  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
"Oh. My. God. Are you done yet?" "No, no, not yet. Be quiet, I'm almost done." "...Now?" *sigh* "Yeah Sora. Done." Sora examined his new hairstyle in the mirror. His parents would FLIP when they saw this! Riku had cut Sora's hair in a very different style than the old spikes. His hair was all over VERY much shorter, straight spikes with two longer folded-over spikes toward the front, and the sides of his head were shaved all around. Riku smiled. "I like it. Makes you look kinda punk. If you really wanna make 'em freak, I suggest you dye it." Sora laughed. "Yeah." He glanced at the clock. 7:37 AM. Sora yawned, then watched as Riku did the same. "Stay over here for now, we can take a nap, then go to the store and get some dye in a few hours." "'Kay", Riku replied. He flopped down on the large sofa while Sora stretched out on the carpet. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hmm... Now that I read it, the part where Riku says "Well...We COULD... sunded really dirty. Heheh. Did anyone else think so? Or am I just weird? Ah well Yeah, I know, short chapter. But this is the first one, so the rest will gradually get longer. I might get to post 2 of the chapters at one time, but it depends on how motivated I am. Please review, and PLEASE don't leave anonymous comments, I do like to talk to people who review my stories. -Kaete S. 


	2. Transformation

Sora's Rebellion *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Welcome Back! Here is the second Chapter of this fic, as if you didn't know... Here is the Disclaimer and such... Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Yaoi boys, Disney and Squaresoft aren't mine. I merely steal them for a while to appease my twisted mind. Warnings: Rated "R" for Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Lemon, Lime, Kairi bashing, language, and Sora rebelling. AU I hope you read on the previous page about flames. If you didn't.... Then go back and read it. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Sora's Rebellion  
  
Chapter 2: Transformation  
  
Kaete S.  
  
Sora yawned, and stretched. The floor wasn't as comfortable as he had thought it'd be. Riku was already awake and sitting up on the couch. He looked down at Sora. "That haircut really does look great on you." Sora grinned. "Lemme change clothes, and we can go to the store."  
  
About 26 min later they were at the store. It was a small store that Sora had never been to before, and with some reason. While his parents were very conservative in clothes or entertainment, most of the people in the store were either punk or goth, and listened to violently loud J-rock. Sora smiled. Perfect. Riku walked over towards him carrying a tight black leather shirt with a slashed front. "How about a new wardrobe too?" Sora thought for a while. "Yeah, Dad gave me his credit card, so I could do that. Go find me some clothes, I'm gonna look at the hair dye." Sora walked over to where the dye was located on some shelves. He pulled a bottle of a green-ish color, and then looked at a blue color. He picked up both, and walked toward Riku. "Which one?" Riku looked at them thoughtfully. "Both. I have an idea. But what do you think about the pants? He held up a pair of extremely baggy pants with all sorts of chains, spikes, and pins adorning them. Sora grinned. "Great." But also get some thing that will *really* shock them. Riku smirked. "I have just the thing." Two hours and $1548.84 later, Sora and Riku stalked out of the store. Sora was somewhat glad his parents were workaholics; they at least made enough so that Sora could buy just about anything he wanted. Sora also bought Riku some new clothes, Riku decided to change his appearance too. They walked down the street, carrying about 50 bags of clothes. Sora stopped suddenly. Riku looked back. "What's wrong?" Sora grinned devilishly and nodded over to his left. Riku looked over. A Tattoo and Body Piercing shop. "Really? Do you want to?" Sora smiled. "Yep." After they left the shop, Riku looked at Sora and laughed. "Your parents are *so* going to kill you. Sora smiled. The boy had just gotten a lip ring, 3 eyebrow rings, and his entire left ear pierced from the top to the bottom, studded with spikes. He had talked Riku into getting an eyebrow ring, a lip ring, and his entire left ear pierced also. Sora laughed. They walked down the road." Riku's face paled. "Oh, shit. Blabbermouth Kairi and Co. have just spotted us." Sora looked up to see if this was true, then grumbled when it was. Kairi and her group of friends were the most popular girls in school, and also the most annoying. Kairi was the head Cheerleader, and looked down on even most of the other cheerleaders. She had only allowed a few to be friends with her, and that was only to keep her image as popular going. Kairi and her friends Merinie, Katei, Juliey and Selphie walked up to them. "Like, Oh my god Sora! You cut your hair!" Kairi shrieked. "And it looks like totally freaky." commented Selphie. Riku huffed and rolled his eyes. "Just fuck off, and leave us alone." Kairi sniffed. "Don't be such an asshole Riku. C'mon girls, lets go," Kairi and her crew stalked off. "Ugh, They are the bitchiest girls I have ever known" Sora commented. "Yeah, I know."  
The boys made their way back to Sora's house. They walked in, went up to Sora's room, and tossed their bags on Sora's bed. Sora walked over to his dresser, and pulled out all of his existing clothes, and placed them in a trash bag, then tossed them in the trash. Riku just sat and laughed. Oh my god, Sora. You are insane. The silver haired boy shook his head. "Riku, after we dye my hair, wanna paint my room black?" "Sure Sora. Lets go dye your hair now." The boys walked downstairs to the kitchen. Sora sat and let Riku bleach his hair, then dye all of it blue, except the two longer spikes, which he dyed green. After he was done, Riku sat back and grinned. "You look awesome." Sora smiled. "Thank you." Sora and Riku walked upstairs. Riku walked over to the bags of new clothes. "Sora, come here. I picked this out, it'll REALLY freak out your parents." Sora walked over and gasped. Riku held a Short black vinyl skirt, with fishnet stockings, fishnet armbands, a shirt made entirely out of chains, and about 4 spiked necklaces, black lipstick, eyeliner and nail polish, some boots and a whip. "Oh my god, Riku, are you serious? I dunno if I can do that..." "Sure you can! Come on Sora, just try it. Please?" Riku pleaded. Sora sighed, then laughed. Sure, why not? Sora walked into the bathroom and shut the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A/N: AHAHAHA!! Bad Sora, wearing those clothes. Maybe I should have put him in stilettos and with red lipstick.... Nah. Well...This chapter was a little longer than the other one, so, keep checking for updates. K'? :3 -Kaete S. 


	3. Reconstruction

rn shop)Sora's Rebellion  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Hello again, welcome to chapter 3 of Sora's Rebellion. Okay, and now the traditional disclaimer: Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Yaoi boys, Disney and Squaresoft aren't mine. Warnings: Rated "R" for Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Lemon, Lime, Kairi bashing, language, and Sora rebelling. AU Okay, a few things I should have said before: Sora is 16, and a sophomore in high school in this story, Riku is 17 and a junior. The actual Kingdom Hearts storyline either never happened or happened, but was a while ago so it isn't mentioned. Some characters will make appearances, but in different roles, I.e., Kairi's a cheerleader, and Selphie is one of her "friends". Oh, and after my scanner gets fixed, I'll draw a pic of what Sora looks like in the outfit.. BTW, thankies to all the people who reviewed! I'm gonna try to update as often as possible! Okai, that's all for now *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Sora's Rebellion  
  
Chapter 3: Reconstruction  
  
Kaete S.  
  
Riku stood impatiently by the bathroom door. "God, hurry up Sora! I wanna see how you look! You've been in there for about an hour!" "Okay, okay, almost done! I need to fix this skirt." Riku sighed. It had not been fun standing by the bathroom door for that on. It was just a skirt, how hard can it be to put it on? Riku sighed again. "Okay Riku, I'm done! You can come in now!" Riku rushed into the bathroom. He clamped a hand over his mouth as he stopped a gasp. Sora smiled alluringly at him. "How do I look?" Riku was shocked. He knew Sora would look different but.well, not *sexy*. Riku mentally shook himself. Do not think those thoughts about innocent little Sora! Well, not so innocent anymore. Sora laughed. Riku seemed to be thinking deeply. "Riku? You alright? You aren't gonna get a heart attack or anything right?" Riku looked up and realized he had been spacing out and staring at his dark friend. "I'm fine. It just.you look so.different." Sora tilted his head "A good different or a bad different?" Riku looked at the slightly pouting Sora, and smiled. "Good. I think you look great." Riku grinned widely and was reciprocated with another grin by Sora. "Thanks. " Sora looked at the clock. "It's only 3:46. Wanna sleep over and help me paint my room?" "Sure." Riku smiled to himself. Sora looked at Riku. Okay, lemme change into something else and we can go get the paint. I don't wanna mess this up. Sora went and changed, and they left for the store. Sora's room was huge, so he bought 3 gallons of black paint, and some paint rollers. They walked over to the area of the store with the bed sheets. "I might need to get some new sheets," Sora said thoughtfully. "I can't have green sheets in a black room. Thank god my carpet's already black or the room wouldn't look right." Riku picked up some satin black bed sheets and a comforter. "How about this?" Sora picked them up and buried his head in the comforter. "Mmmm. Soft." Riku looked at him and laughed. "You're a strange person, Sora." Riku picked up some black drapes. "These would look good on your window." Sora smiled. "Get em." They walked over to the counter and paid for their stuff.  
They got to Sora's house, and went in, carrying the paint up into Sora's room. Sora walked over to the doorway of his room and took off his shirt. Riku eyed him with confusion. What was he doing? He wished he would put his shirt back on. Sora's muscles were clearly visible, and were causing Riku to think certain things about his friend.He mentally shook himself again. What was he thinking? Sora's his best friend, why would he creep him out and risk ruining their friendship over some stupid thing like that? Sora noticed Riku staring at him. Sora explained "I don't want to get paint on my shirt." "Ah." Riku snapped back to reality, smiled, and removed his shirt also.  
  
--- Two and a half Hours Later:  
  
Riku panted and looked on their work. "Done?" Sora smiled and looked up from the door he was painting. "Um. Yeah. Done."  
They stepped back and looked at his room. Quite a change from his old  
white and green bedroom. He went over to the bed and opened the  
sheets, and switched them with his old ones. He took those outside and  
tossed them in the garbage. He walked back in and opened the window.  
Riku had already put up the drapes. He walked over to Riku. "Okay,  
lets get out of here so the paint can dry." The boys walked  
downstairs, and sat on the couch. Sora looked over at Riku. "Wanna go  
somewhere tonight?" Riku looked over at his friend. "Huh?" "I've heard  
of this really awesome club. We might be able to get in." Riku smiled.  
"Sure. You should wear the skirt and chain outfit. You'll look great."  
Sora smiled. "Okay, but you have to wear what I picked out for YOU."  
Riku looked over at his friend. "What?" "I picked out an outfit for  
you at the clothes store. You have to wear it when we go out." Riku  
grinned. "Alright. Can I try it on?" " No. Wait till tonight. I want  
it to be a surprise."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay, I think this was a bit longer. The next chapter should be pretty long. I have a lot of free time tomorrow, so I can write for longer. I might be able to update 1-3 times a week from now on. I think I'm making good time already! Yay! Okay, plus, I'm getting another AIM account, so if anyone here wants to talk to me, feel free to IM me. I have others, but I'd rather not tell anyone who I am, just in case I know you. Heh, like I know anyone here anyway... 


	4. Broadcast

Sora's Rebellion  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Hi people, welcome to Chapter 4! Disclaimer and such: Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Yaoi boys, Disney and Squaresoft aren't mine. Warnings: Rated "R" for Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Lemons, Limes, Kairi bashing, language, and Sora rebelling. AU YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! I'm gonna make it as long as possible, so please don't hate me if it drags on and on. I was going to write this all yesterday, but something came up. There is a lime in this chapter, and a possible lemon in the next. You all wouldn't believe how happy I was when I saw my reviews. I was literally jumping up and down shouting, "People like my stories!" over and over. Then I fell and hit my head, but I was still happy. ^_^ And for those who wanted the yaoi, here's the start of it! So, please enjoy chapter 4 of Sora's Rebellion! *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Sora's Rebellion  
  
Chapter 4: Broadcast  
  
Kaete S.  
  
The day seemed to drag by very slowly for Riku. Mainly, he just sat around waiting for the night to come so he could see what Sora bought for him. It might have not been so bad if Sora wouldn't keep looking at him and smiling. Riku sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Around 4:00, the phone rang. Sora walked over and answered it. "Hello?" "Sora, dear. It's your mother. Your father and I called to tell you, we might be staying for another week. You know how these meetings are." "Okay." "Well, don't burn down the house. Well, I've got to go. See you later Sora. Bye." She hung up before he could respond. Sora set down the receiver and groaned. "God, I hate them." Riku walked over to his friend. "Don't worry about it, you'll get your revenge." Sora smiled evilly -------------------------  
  
Night came, time for the club. Sora walked over to Riku. "Ready to see what I got you?" Riku grinned. He had been waiting for this. He smiled as Sora took him by his hand and led him to his room. "Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise." Sora led is silver-haired friend to the room. "Okay, open your eyes!" Riku looked at the outfit on the bed and gasped. He looked at the clothes. "Wow," he thought. "Sora's great at picking clothes for me." He looked over the pants, black, ripped carefully down the sides, sewn back together with leather strips with spikes in them. The shirt was a tight black shirt, with chains, metal rings, and spikes sewn into them, and part of the shirt was ripped, filled in with fishnet material. On the back, the shirt proudly proclaimed "Seme". Also in the outfit was a spike-and-ring collar, and a leash. Riku looked up at Sora and grinned." This is really cool, Sora I love it. Bur who's the leash for?" Sora grinned suggestively. "Me." An hour later, they were at the club, in their outfits, and Sora being led on the leash. They sat at the table with some drinks. It had been very easy to get into the club, the doorman was a guy who had graduated from their school last year, and he had been very good friends with Riku. Riku stood up. "I'll be right back. Bathroom." Riku walked off into the crowd. Sora looked around nervously. Certain people were eyeing him, and it made him uncomfortable. Two guys, probably in their mid twenties, walked up to him. "Hey, you're a pretty bitch. Wanna come home with me tonight? I'll make it worthwhile." One of the guys sneered. Sora gulped. "N-no, I'm, uh, I can't.." The other guy lifted his hand to play with one of Sora's hair spikes. "How about a dance?" "Uh, n-no, I just..." "Come on, don't be such a-" He was cut off as Riku rushed up and slung the guys hand off of Sora's hair." "He's not dancing with you. He's dancing with me." The guys scowled and walked off. Riku could be pretty damn intimidating when he wanted to be. Sora looked up at Riku and smiled. "Thanks, Riku. They had me scared." Riku smiled. "That's okay, but I wasn't kidding. You're dancing with me." Sora looked up at his best friend. "O- okay." Riku smiled at him, took his hand and led him to the dance floor. The song started. It was a fast, pulsing techno song, which sounded dark. Sora looked up at Riku. "I...don't know how to dance..." Sora said quietly. Even through the noise, Riku heard him. "That's okay, you don't need to know how, just let me lead." Riku led him deeper in the crowd on the floor. He put Sora in front of him. "Okay, just move however you think you should." Riku grabbed Sora's waist, pressed against him slightly, moving side to side in a pounding rhythm, and Sora found himself moving in the same rhythm as Riku. They were perfectly in sync with each other's movement. Sora realized just exactly how Riku was brushing up against him, and he gasped slightly. Riku rested his head on Sora's shoulder, still moving back and forth and around. He reached over and pulled Sora closer to him, fully pressed against him now, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sora reached up and put his arms loosely around Riku's neck, slightly shocked at what was happening. What was going on? Riku tilted his head so his mouth was almost on Sora's neck. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, causing Sora to shiver. Because of the closeness of their bodies, Riku felt this and smiled into Sora's neck. He put his hand on Sora's chest, and pulled it downward, over his stomach, and other areas. Sora shivered some more. He was slightly scared. He was enjoying this /way/ too much. He almost pulled out of Riku's grasp, but changed his mind. Why escape from this? He liked it. He tilted his head at an angle so that he could look at Riku's face. Riku smiled sensually at him. "This good?" Sora grinned at him. "Yeah." Riku moved his face close to Sora's neck and slowly began licking at it. Sora moaned, and Riku started to slowly suck at his neck, nipping him at times. Sora pressed even more so against Riku. The song ended, and Riku pulled away. Sora stood on the floor, looking lost. Was that just a show for the other people? Riku noticed the hurt look on Sora's face and laughed. He grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him back over to the table. He sat in the chair, and pulled Sora on his lap. Sora smiled, then turned so that he was straddling Riku's hips. Riku smiled mischievously and leaned forward. Sora leaned forward also, and let Riku's mouth find his. Riku kissed him deeply, his tongue meeting Sora's, and dancing with his almost like they had been dancing. Sora ground his hips a little, and Riku gasped into his mouth, causing an interesting sensation that Sora decided he liked. He ground himself even deeper into Riku's lap, making Riku moan and gasp even more. Riku moved his hands around up Sora's legs, slowly rubbing his thighs. It was Sora's turn to gasp as Riku's hands moved up into his skirt, stroking his inner thighs. Sora moaned a little louder as Riku licked and bit at his neck, making little red marks all over. He pulled away from Riku a little and was met with a questioning look. Sora grinned, then unbuttoned and unzipped Riku's pants, then moved forward a bit more. He ground himself harder than ever into Riku, who grabbed the back of his skirt equally hard. Sora looked into Riku's face, smiling at the reaction he was getting. Riku's face was very pale. Sora grabbed one of Riku's hands, and leaned back, lifting his hips slightly, pulling Riku's hand down under his skirt. Riku took the hint, and began stroking Sora. Sora gasped, and pressed down on Riku's hand, making him go faster. Riku smiled at the look on Sora's face. He leaned forward and whispered in Sora's ear "Let's go home." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A/N: Wow. A lime. Almost could qualify as a lemon. My goal was five pages, but it's 2:16 AM and I really want the next chapter to be a long lemon. Okay, well, see you next chapter! :3 -Kaete S. 


End file.
